Besties or Something else
by azzaeatscakes
Summary: what if sakura was'nt a fan girl, sasuke has a crush on sakura and sakuras past is terifing her and sasuke are best friends sasuke and sakura and  the rest of the gang also start a band also still in the ninja world  non uhchia massacre
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer:i dont own naruto as you can plainly see

other wise sasuke and sakura would be together

summary: what if sakura was'nt a fan girl, sasuke has a crush on sakura and sakuras past is terifing

non uhchia massacre

Mum Dad screamed a little girl with pink hair as she rushed into her house and there they were dead just laying on the floor her mother with a kunai straight through her heart and her father laying on top of her mother with blood all over him the little girl wept for hours and hours she ran to the park just around the block and sat at the top of a cherry

blossom tree she did'nt realize that someone else was there to with jet black hair just whatching silently until the little boy spoke what are you crying about he asked the little girl who was still crying m..m.. an.d d..d...dad there d..e..a..d she gasped out as she continued to cry the little boy had an idea he got up and asked the little girl if she wanted to go for a walk she noded still crying they were almost there when the little girl asked where are we going to which the boy replied my place silly oh she suddenly felt stupid so whats your name the boy asked her S.a... she stutered well hello sakura my names Sasuke and they continued on until they stopped in front of a huge mansion sakura gasped at the size of it sasuke did'nt seem fazed he just walked through the door sakura hurried to catch up to him when they walked in a lady in her early thirties ran up to hug sasuke (sasuke is 7 and sakura is 6 and a half) when she did she spotted a little girl next to him and asked sasuke who is little friend is sakura he plainly siad as he continued to tell his mum the events that happened that evening once he finished she looked at sakura with new eyes and brought her in to a big bear hug as well hi sakura im sasukes mum mikoto ni..ce t.o mee.t you she siad now i was wondering if you would like to stay hear with me and my family mikoto asked politely o..h but i co...uldent and why not mikoto siad lovingly she could tell she would really love this child like her own daughter becau..se it would be rude to intrude oh it will be fine mikoto reasurred o...k sakura siad unsure would you like to go home and get your bags or would you rather a shopping trip sakura thought of the terifiing things that would await her at home so she decide to go on the shopping trip.

Months have passed and in that time sasuke and sakura became they basically do everything together they eat together they play together hack they even train together hay sakura your holding the kunai wrong well how do you hold it then what they did'nt notice was that Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku were whatching they all had the same thought they would look so cute together sasuke and sakura came back inside a couple hours later to see everyone doing there own thing Mikoto cooking dinner Itachi whatching T.V and Fugaku reading the news Mikoto looked up with the sound of their arival and told them dinner would be ready in half an hour so they headed up to their rooms to shower and change they heade back down to see everyone sitting around the table waiting for them to join sakura had come acustemed to how they lived and followed every rule placed in front of her Fugaku even thought of her as his own daughter so how was your day Mikoto asked braking the silence that surrounded them while eating their dinner the norm came from sakura sasuke and itachi just hned and their dinner went on peacefully.

Mikoto was right she loved this girl like her own daughter they could go shopping and get manipedis and have their hair and makeup done when sakura was older Mioto also had a second thought would'nt it be great if sakura and sasuke became a couple.


	2. Chapter 2

**5 years later**

Normal pov

sakura and sasuke skated up to the ninja academy and walked in through the entrance and already they were surrounded with fan boys/girls

**will you go out with me sakura ?, sasuke i love you will you marry me, sakura i would die for you please give me a chance.** they all screamed they hurried to get to class and took their seats they were right next to each other because not even the teachers could split them apart

Sakura pov  
>Lunch<p>

hey guys siad as i sat with my friends which consists of: Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and of course the one and only you gussed it Sasuke so what are you doing today i asked hopeing they wernt doing anything so we could all do someting nuting they all replied cool want to go to the skate park sure came the replie from the boys the girls did'nt really want to so they asked if we wanted to go to the mall we all could'nt decide on what to do so i siad how bout we go to the movies i heard them agree

BRINNGGGGGGGGGGGG came the school bell signalling to come to class.

Class

in class we had to hit all the targets with our kunai me and sasuke aced with flying colours the teacher already new we were good so he was'nt surpised at our standard of ability.

After school

me and the rest of the gang headed to the movies none of us could decide so we just whatched Step up 3 through the whole movie i just sat quietly next to sasuke although i did like the dance moves

After the movies

me and sasuke skated home when we got home Mikoto greeted us with a warm hug sometimes i even thought of her as my own mother so how was school same as always i replied boring as always i stated okay i got good news were going shopping Mikoto siad with a huge grin i always loved shopping with Mikoto she did'nt care what i brought as long as i got some girly clothes as well which i have never worn and have medipedis and my hair and makeup done it was fine with me

Shopping

me and Mikoto entered the mall and started our shopping spree first we stoped at JayJays were i got a few pairs of jeans, hoodies and t-shirts my 4 favourites read: Life sucks then you die, Undead and lov'in it, dead animals need love to you know and i did'nt slap you i just hifived your face Mikoto did'nt question my choice in clothing after that we headed to su'pree were i got some jeggings a couple of t-shirts and to mini dresses Mikoto was pleased that i actually brought a dress without her nagging me to buy it after wards we headed for big double you all i got there was a benie that siad F#%$k off and a pair of elbow lenght fingerless gloves my personal favourite after that we headed to get our manipedis and hair and make up done.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakuras pov

Next day

i woke up did my usuall routine have a shower get dressed brush my teath have breakfeast and wait for sasuke once he was ready we skated to school and walked past the screaming Fan boys/girls and in to class today was the day we got split in to 3 man squads i zoned out until i heard my name sasuke and naruto you three will be squad 7 after that i fell asleep poor hina she did'nt get any of her friends

Lunch

all the other girls were talk'in about their new squad until ino sugested we ave a slumber party to celebrate us graduating and we can invite the boys so we all went our diffrent dirrections to find the boys they all agreed of course they just could'nt say no to our pretty little faces

Uhciha Mansion

so guys what are we going to do first i know how bout kareoke yeah okay ill get it set up (**i do not own any of these songs just letting you know)**

hay guys im going to go first i siad and i started to sing

_**Chest to chest  
>Nose to nose<br>Palm to palm  
>We were always just that close<br>Wrist to wrist  
>Toe to toe<br>Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
>So, how come when I reach out my finger<br>It feels like more than distance between us**_

_**In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king**_

_**Eye to eye  
>Cheek to cheek<br>Side by side  
>You were sleeping next to me<br>Arm in arm  
>Dusk to dawn<br>With the curtains drawn  
>And a little last night on these sheets<br>So, how come when I reach out my fingers  
>It seems like more than distance between us<strong>_

_**In this California king bed**_

_**We're ten thousand miles apart  
>I've been California wishing on these stars<br>For your heart for me  
>My California king<strong>_

_**Just when I felt like giving up on us  
>You turned around and gave me one last touch<br>That made everything feel better  
>And even then my eyes got wetter<br>So confused wanna ask you if you love me  
>But I don't wanna seem so weak<br>Maybe I've been California dreaming**_

_**In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king  
>My California King<strong>_

_**In this California king bed  
>We're ten thousand miles apart<br>I've been California wishing on these stars  
>For your heart for me<br>My California king **_

when i was finished everyone was shocked at how good i was that was awesome saku my best friend sasuke siad your up next i told him he just noded and took the mic and started singing

_**I dreamed I was missing  
>You were so scared<br>But no one would listen  
>Cause no one else cared<strong>_

_**After my dreaming  
>I woke with this fear<br>What am I leaving  
>When I'm done here<strong>_

_**So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know<strong>_

_**When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<strong>_

_**And don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest  
>Leave out all the rest<strong>_

_**Don't be afraid  
>I've taken my beating<br>I've shed but I made**_

_**I'm strong on the surface  
>Not all the way through<br>I've never been perfect  
>But neither have you<strong>_

_**So if you're asking me  
>I want you to know<strong>_

_**When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<strong>_

_**Don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest  
>Leave out all the rest<strong>_

_**Forgetting  
>All the hurt inside<br>You've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending  
>Someone else can come and save me from myself<br>I can't be who you are**_

_**When my time comes  
>Forget the wrong that I've done<br>Help me leave behind some  
>Reasons to be missed<strong>_

_**Don't resent me  
>And when you're feeling empty<br>Keep me in your memory**_

_**Leave out all the rest  
>Leave out all the rest<strong>_

_**Forgetting  
>All the hurt inside<br>You've learned to hide so well**_

_**Pretending  
>Someone else can come and save me from myself<br>I can't be who you are  
>I can't be who you are<strong>_

that was so good sasu i shouted i know why dont we start a band everyone agreed we can call our selves: Bloodied Blossoms everyone agreed okay who wants to play what i want electric guitar shouted sasuke i want drumd naruto shouted as loud as he could umm i guess i want to be lead singer i siad hmm ill be backup singer ino siad ill play keyboard hinata siad tenten also siad she wanted to be backup singer it is my destiny to play bass neji replied troublesome ill play acoustic guitar and so they started playing hey sasuke can you help me with this song i wrote its a dut sure sasuke siad and so we started sing while everyone was at there instruments

_**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb<br>Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
>Until you find it there and lead it back home<strong>_

_**Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<strong>_

_**Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<strong>_

_**Now that I know what I'm without  
>You can't just leave me<br>Breathe into me and make me real  
>Bring me to life<strong>_

_**Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<strong>_

_**Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<br>I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life**_

_**Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead**_

_**All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<br>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<strong>_

_**Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
>Don't let me die here<br>There must be something more  
>Bring me to life<strong>_

_**Wake me up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Wake me up inside)<br>Save me  
>(Call my name and save me from the dark)<strong>_

_**Wake me up  
>(Bid my blood to run)<br>I can't wake up  
>(Before I come undone)<br>Save me  
>(Save me from the nothing I've become)<strong>_

_**I've been living a lie  
>There's nothing inside<br>Bring me to life  
><strong>_

ans with that we had finished our first song


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura pov

BEEP BEEP BEEP ugg shut the hell up i screamed hitting the alarm clock 2 seconds later realization hit me IM GOING TO BE LATE i quickly took a shower and got dressed in to black elbow length fingerless gloves a black mini skirt and a blood red tanktop after i ran down stairs to get breakfeast but their sitting at the table was sasuke how come you did'nt wake me up i asked sickly sweet i dont want a black eye he siad pointing to his eye well hurry up were going to be late for training i siad as i got up and went to the door sasuke folowed.

Training grounds

me and sasuke arrived just after naruto got thier

2 HOURS LATER

poof we all looked up to see kakashi standing there reading a book (you all know the one) so what mission are we doing today i hope its a rescue mission or mabey a assasination naruto rambled on until kakashi spoke no missions today first we have a test to compete to prove if your worthy of becoming a ninja all you have to do is get these bells off me haybut thats not fair their are only 2 bells naruto siad stating the obvious thats because 1 of you will have to be sent back to the academy kakashi stated

GO me and sasuke ran off and hid in the trees while naruto being the idiot he is just ran out into the clearing and went straight to kakashi that idiot i thought as i turned to look at sauke to explain the plan ok so obviously he wants us all to work as a team so you go in from behind and use your fire ball jutsu to which he will come forwards to avoid getting hit and thats when i come out and get the bells got it sasuke just hned in response ill take that as a yes so me and sasuke got into position while naruto was distracting kakashi sasuke came at him with his fire ball jutsu and as expected he came running into our trap i grabbed the bells before he realized i was there as soon as i grabbed the bells he stared at us all he smirked who gets the bells he replied simply here naruto i siad going up to him and gave him 1 of the bells well who gets the last one he asked me and sasuke can share one i siad oh really? he questioned yes really i siad well if thats the case you all Pass meet here at the brige tommorow at 9am sharp for your first mission he yeled out across the training ground as he headed off.


End file.
